Fredbear Fazbear's
by MonsterWaterWolf5
Summary: Fredbear, Springtrap, and Bonnie have been join by two animatronics. Owner and his family have business. Owner's kid meet new friends after Owner and his family move to new house. FNAF belong to Scott. I forgot add about 'FNAF belong to Scott' in each stories... I will fix all them later.
1. Chapter 1

This will part bite of '87 and miss the children. Only Fredbear, Springtrap, and Bonnie in a story. My OCs will join in a story. I know only two golden animals but I am adding two more golden animals as Chicken and Fox like Golden Chica and Golden Foxy. Freddy, Chica, Foxy, and Mari will there but that will short in end of Story. So, Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The few vehicles moving to forward and backward. One of the vehicles is a big black truck, as a driver who driving is a man. A man has his wife and his kid. His wife is so beautiful woman as she is very sweetheart and friendly. His wife has a long blonde hair, the emerald eyes, and a tan skin. A kid is quiet and sad. A kid was used to cheerful and calm. A kid has a trimmed light brown hair, the teal eyes, and a light skin. A kid has a toy purple rabbit with pink eyes as that his favorite. A kid hugging his toy and sadly. A man looks in a mirror and sighs. He says, "I know you miss your friends back there. I have to work do. We will own a restaurant. I already order the four animatronics last week. I got calls from my best friend that the animatronics already arrives at a new restaurant. I am lucky that my best friend own facility to build the animatronics and sell them. The four animatronics are a bear, a bunny, a chicken, and a fox. Also, they are gold furs and feathers for a chicken. You can give them names if you like, Dave. I promise you to see your friends back there when we got vacation time. Okay, Dave?" A man has a short dark brown, the blue eyes, and a light skin. He is creative, extrovert, and gentle.

A kid, Dave sighs and says, "Well, I don't want to leave our home… I miss my friends… I miss my best school… 'sigh' I will give names for animals. I need thinking about which names… Dad? Can I go with you?"

A father smiles and says, "I know you missing them so much. I promise you to see them. Yes, you can come with me."

Dave smiles and says, "Thanks, dad."

A father asks his wife, "Genna, want to go to see our restaurant and the animatronics?"

His wife, Genna smiles and says, "Of course if I can go, Bernardo. I like to see a new thing."

Bernardo chuckles and says, "Okay, first check on a new house and sign a document. When done that, then we go to see our restaurant and the animatronics."

Genna and Dave smile at him and nodding in understanding. Genna turns on the radio for some songs. Dave is sleepy, he decides to lay on the chair and sleeping with his toy. Bernardo is driving and watch out a window.

Two hours later

Bernardo and others are arriving at a new house. Bernardo sees a man is waiting for him. Bernardo gets out of his truck and walking to a man. Bernardo says, "I am sorry, we have to stop for eat before arriving here."

A man shakes his head and says, "Don't worry about it. I just arrived here like 5 minutes ago. So, ready to see inside of a house, Mr. Fazendin?"

Bernardo nods and calls his wife and son, "Genna, Dave! Ready to see inside a house?" Genna and Dave get out of a truck and walking to Bernardo and a man. A man opens a door and lets them inside. Dave decides to wonder in a house. Bernardo says, "You can look for a room or two if you like. I am sure this house is huge and have enough rooms." Dave nods and walking to any rooms as the rooms look like. Dave going to left door frame from the front door, he looking around a room as he sees a fireplace near a window, light gray carpet, couple windows opposite of a door, and a light and fan on the ceiling. Dave thinking 'So, this will be living room…" he walking to a door opposite of a window and a fireplace to enter the other room. Dave look around a room is pretty small, a matching carpet as light gray, and a one window. Dave hums and thinking, 'I am not sure about this… maybe an office or other…' Dave walking a highway as near stair, enter the other room as he looking around this room is a very big. This room has a full wood floor, some counters, an old stove, a sink, three-island counters, and a few drawers. Dave looks around as around half of this room near counters, Dave thinking 'This half of a room is the dining room and other a half is a kitchen. This room is pretty huge…' He walking out of a room to a highway and look up at an upstairs. notice a door bit far from stair as walking to it. He looks a room as it is a restroom. It has a sink, a toilet, and a mirror. He walking back to up a stair. He looks the four rooms. He peeking a room is a bit big with other small room is a bathroom. Dave walking to other rooms to peeks them as two of them are rooms and one of them is a bathroom. Dave sighs and looks as he sees spring. That is attic for storages. Bernardo walking to Dave and say, "What you think? You will have two rooms for playing and sleeping. There a room downstairs will be my office at my restaurant. So we will be sleeping at a hotel in few days for we do working on this house like paints and change carpets and stuff. I am checking on wires and electrics if they are work or not. So, ready for go to see a new restaurant and the animatronics. I got called from my best friend, that he said, the animatronics is arriving there."

Dave says, "Yeah… I can help if I can."

Bernardo smiles and walking with Dave downstairs and to a truck. They see Genna who stand near a truck and smiles. They get in a truck and drive to a new restaurant. They get out of a truck and walking to a new restaurant. They see the two men as one of them is who ex-owner of a restaurant and one of them is Bernardo's best friend. They walking to the two men and greeting them.

An ex-owner says, "Hello, there! I am very old for business but I am glad you took it! There not much but tables, kitchens, bathrooms, and couple stages. I had co-workers who use costumes. They are much fun. I don't know that you have ordered this new action robot."

Bernardo's best friend, Rex says, "Animatronics, sir. Want to see them? Oh, yeah. Bernardo, right you order four animatronics."

Bernardo says, "Yes, it is right."

Rex nods and says, "You must be Dave? Bernardo told me much about you. I decided to make one more animatronic for you. Bernardo says nothing about one more"

Bernardo is surprised and says, "Are you sure about this? Need pay again?"

Rex shakes his head and says, "No, you bought four animatronics and free one animatronic. I know Dave will love this one. Ready to see them?"

Bernardo smiles when he sees Dave smiles and nods. They get to enter and walk to five boxes. Dave staring the boxes and says, "Are those big?"

Rex around says he is cut by someone's voice like very sweetheart and friendly who inside one of the boxes "Oh yes! We are big but furry! Haha!"

A voice startles them expect of Rex, Dave's eyes wide and says, "Whoa"

Rex laughs and says, "They are very live like us. Not like a robot with an empty mind. They can eat or drink or restroom. I am sure they need to go restroom by now…"

The other voice in lightly in deep and different like pirate startles them again and says, "Hurry! Me need restroom! Please, lad!"

The other voice in soft light and says, "Oh boy…"

The other voice is very quiet and says, "Big Brother…"

The other voice in deep and says, "Yea I know. I am…"

Rex chuckles and says, "Okay, let open those boxes and let them go to the restroom in few minutes."

Rex pick tool up and starting open wooden boxes as first a golden bear with purple top hat and bow, then a golden bunny, then a golden chicken, and a golden fox. Before says, the bunny, chicken, and for walking to the restroom. A bear stand and smiles at Bernardo and others. Dave walking to a bear and says, "Hey… do you have name?"

A bear says, "Well, Rex told I will get a name from a new owner."

Bernardo says, "Dave, you can give him a name. Others too. Um about you open a last one box?"

Rex says, "Okay, Dave. Come here. Open a box, I am helping you." Dave nods and holds tool with Rex to starting open a box.

They hear a voice in yelp "Eh!?"

Rex chuckles and says, "quit with that shyness. Come out."

Dave watches an Animatronic step out of a box, he notices an animatronic has purple fur, red bow, and the long ears up like a rabbit. Dave gasps and jumps to hug an animatronic rabbit's leg with yelling "Bonnie!" An animatronic rabbit, Bonnie who startle but confuses.

Rex says, "Oh, Dave has a toy look like you. That way, I build you for Dave. Look like you has a name for Dave. Dave, about others?"

Dave take thinking until take look a bear and says, "Fredbear!"

A golden bear, Fredbear laughs. He says "I love this name!"

Dave smiles and says to Bernardo, "I love them! They are so cool! Oh! A golden bunny is Springtrap, a golden chicken is Chira, and A golden foxy is Theo! Theo is sound like a pirate! Cool!"

Rex laughs and says, "I know that! Right?"

Dave nods and smiles. Bernardo notices this and asks, "That just Bonnie said 'Big Brother,' who is?"

Rex says, "Oh, yeah. Bonnie and Springtrap are brothers. They are very closely than others. So, Fredbear is lead sing, Springtrap is a guitarist, and Chira is back singing with a gold cupcake. Hehe. She doesn't like it but she doesn't have chosen. Theo is an actor for a pirate but he is not a captain. Bonnie is standing near a door for greeting to customers but Bonnie is still shyness. I will stay here few days for checking on Bonnie if he used to with people. So if you have lot money then just ask me to more animatronics. I am sure Fredbear, Theo, and Chira want to have siblings like Bonnie and Springtrap. Oh right, Springtrap is an older brother and Bonnie is a younger brother. Got it?"

Bernardo nods and says, "I understand. Now I am working on here and a new house. Rex, you can help me if you like."

Rex says, "Sure! Fredbear and others can help too. Right guys?" Fredbear and others who just done use restroom and walking to Fredbear. Ok, Dave gave you names. Bunny, you are Springtrap. Chicken, you are Chira. Fox, you are Theo. Right, you know what do here?"

Fredbear says, "Lead sing!"

Springtrap says, "Guitar!"

Chira says, "Back sing."

Theo says, "Me actor!"

Bonnie says, "Greets people."

Rex says, "Good! So, we have done for in few days for fixing here and an Owner's house. Owner and his family just moved here. They will sleep at the hotel for few days. You can help us, okay? That easy in quick times."

Fredbear and others nod in understanding. Bernardo says, "Alright, about you sir?"

Ex-Owner smiles and says, "Don't worry about me."

Bernardo says, "You can come here anytime. You are welcome." Ex-Owner nods and walking to leave. Bernardo sighs and says, "Ready to clean here? Already, it is 2 pm. Ready?" Others are ready to clean. Bernardo says, "time to clean!" They are starting clean a restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bernardo writes a note for what he needs stuff. Bernardo mumbles "Tables, chairs, plastic cans, plastic plates, plastic silverware… so we need to repair stages, kitchen, and the restrooms. Oh, a course of, office." Bernardo takes looking around this room with the destroyed stages. He says, "That very clean room! Rex! Let us fix the two stages!"

Rex shouts, "Yes, Sir! My friends are coming with some woods and machine saw. They will help us with the stages and your house."

Bernardo nods and says, "Okay, let clean the stages" Bernardo and Rex starting to clean the stages. They picking broken wooden planks off from the stages. Rex's phone is ringing as Rex take it to look cellar.

Rex says, "They are here!" Rex running to a door and greet his four friends. Rex says, "Thanks for helping! Let's fix the stages! Oh, want to meet the animatronics?"

One of his friends says, "Sure. They are making you right?"

Rex says, "Yes that's right, Jack. So, Jack, Lucas, Joshua, Colton. Ready to work?"

The men nod and follow Rex with woods and machine saw to inside of a restaurant. Bernardo says, "Hello. Thank for helping. You can be starting work on the stages. Possible the stages can strong enough for the animatronics stand there."

Joshua nods and says, "Leave the stages to us. Get work now, guys!" The three men nod and starting work.

Bernardo walking to a kitchen with Rex and enter a kitchen. They are greeted by Chira and Bonnie. Bernardo says, "How is a kitchen?"

Chira shrugs and says, "Those very old stuff. That stoves are not working as well. Bonnie did checking on gas but no gas."

Bernardo says, "gas tank is empty. Ok, I did talking to someone from Lowe's. I will buy new ones. So we have to throw all old stuff." They are starting clean and throw old ones out until a kitchen is completely empty. Bernardo's phone ringing and take it out to look it. Bernardo says, "Oh, ok look like some people come here to bring appliances to here. Thank for the check, Chira, Bonnie." Chira and Bonnie nods and walking to out of a kitchen. Bernardo and Rex walking to outside and greet some people. Bernardo guild them to a kitchen. They are starting work on a kitchen. The two men from the people who work on a kitchen and ask Bernardo about some things for an office. Bernardo guilds them to an office as they put the things inside. Bernardo notices Springtrap and Theo walking to him.

Springtrap says, "Theo and I did clean that office. The table and chair are broken."

Bernardo nods and says, "Thanks for that." Springtrap and Theo nods and walking away. Bernardo mumbles to himself "The stages and Kitchen are start repair now. An office is almost done. Three more going, mean supply closet, restrooms, and backstage. A supply closet is only janitors can use that to clean anywhere after a restaurant is closed. A backstage is parts of animatronics if Fredbear and others have broken or errors, and we can repair them in that room, too." Bernardo take look an elevator door at an office. He thinks about that but he looks at hallway as he sees Bonnie carrying stuff for clean to an inside of supply closet and leave a supply closet.

Bonnie says it quietly, "Um, a supply closet is done and ready go. Chira and Theo are clean at backstage. Fredbear and Big Brother are clean in restrooms."

Bernardo nods and notices Colton walking to him. Colton asks Bernardo, "Can I borrow a purple rabbit for a check on the stages if they are strong or not. Um, what your name, rabbit?"

Bonnie stammering, "M..m..my name… is… Bonnie… Um… Yes… I can…. H…help you.."

Bernardo says, "Sorry, Bonnie is shy. Rex said that. So, Bonnie, you can go to help them if they need."

Bonnie nods and following Colton to the stages. Colton says, "Ahead on." Bonnie nods and steps on a stage to up.

Lucas says, "That good. Now, walking around a stage if we can hear any cracking." Bonnie nods and walking around on a stage. No cracks. Lucas nods and says, "That all good. Now next one, rabb-"

Colton says, "His name is Bonnie."

Lucas nods and says, "Bonnie, you can go to another stage for checking if any cracking." Bonnie nods and steps down from a stage to another a stage. He steps up on another a stage with no cracking. Lucas says, "It is good. Now, need to add more if can."

Bonnie says, "Chira and Theo… are… at backstage. A… and my brother and Fredbear are at… restroom…"

Colton and Jack nod as Colton going to backstage and Jack going to the restroom. In a few minutes later, Colton brings Chira and Theo as Jack did same with Fredbear and Springtrap. Lucas says, "Ahead on." The golden animatronics on a stage near Bonnie. Lucas nods and says, "This stage is good and go. Now another stage please." The animatronics walking to another a stage and get on it with no cracking. Lucas looks at his friends and says, "Both are good and go! Thanks for checking on."

Fredbear says, "No problem!" He laughs in sweetheart. Fredbear says, "Let's go back work." They going to a backstage and the restrooms.

Bonnie and men walking to Bernardo and Jack say, "The stages are done and ready as strongest."

Bernardo says, "Thanks so much for the help. I will pay you."

Jack shakes his head and says, "Nah, we are your family with Rex."

Bernardo smiles and says, "Thank you, guys. I will order pizzas for dinner. You can join us if you like."

Joshua says, "Sure, we will. Thanks! So, we can be helping you with anything here." Bernardo nods and walking to anywhere with the men.

8:15 pm like 6 hours and 15 minutes later.

Bernardo sighs and says, "Our restaurant is done by now. Thank you all of you for helping." Some people who work from Lowe's and Rex's friends celebrating a restaurant is done. Some people leave home for the night. Bernardo says, "See you on tomorrow or next day or so."

One of some people says, "We will help you at your new house. Should fast to finish one day or two days. And Don't need to pay us by now but anytime. I hope your restaurant will be successful."

Bernardo nods and wave to bye people leave. Bernardo sigh and says, "Now let order pizzas. We can eat here with the animatronics." Bernardo takes his phone to call someone.

Jack ask Rex, "Dave really loves Bonnie so much…"

Rex says, "Oh, yes. Bernardo told me about Dave, Dave has his favorite toy as that toy look like same of Bonnie. Well, a toy is Bonnie too."

Jack thinks and says, "That why, you build one more for Dave."

Rex says, "Dave was sadly about moved to new house. I guess he missed his best friends and school. I hope Dave will find some new friends at his new school." Jack and others nod in understanding and watch Dave playing around with the animatronics. Rex chuckles and says, "Dave do love Fredbear, Springtrap, Chira, and Theo too. Dave is enjoying to playing around with them."

Joshua says, "Oh, yes. That elevator in an office. Something underground or what?"

Rex says, "Yes, I notice but that elevator has a key. Bernardo did talking to an ex-owner but an ex-owner said he don't know that either. Must someone own this long ago before ex-owner take or Bernardo take this… Well, just forget it. Just proud of this restaurant is done and ready to open… speak of open. Hey, Bernardo. When this restaurant will open?"

Bernardo says, "Well, need wait for someone to checking here to make sure anywhere are clean and safe. Also, I need informs people if want work here too. Rex, you can come here to watch animatronics."

Rex sighs and says, "What pain… I have to watch Bonnie because he is shyly and nervous. Possible he can be freak out when children run into him. Fredbear and others are doing fine."

Bernardo nods this. They are talking about a new house and a restaurant. Dave and the animatronics are playing around and games. The pizza boxes are arriving at a restaurant as they starting to eat them. They are done and leave to home. Bernardo, his family, and Rex stay here bit long and talking to the animatronics. Bernardo says, "Ok, we are leaving now. Take care of here. See you tomorrow. Someone come here for checking on here for making sure clean here and safely. I will arrive here possible before someone come here."

Fredbear says, "Got it. See you tomorrow! Bye!" The animatronics says same time 'bye' to Bernardo and others who left.

Fredbear says, "Let go back spot and sleep, guys." The animatronics nod and walking to their spots. Fredbear, Springtrap, and Chira stand on a big stage. Theo stands on a small stage with some plastic swords, pirate hats, and a big ship. Bonnie stand near a door where cashiers are. They are sleep mode.

Bernardo driving to a hotel with Genna and Dave. They arrive at a hotel and walking to enter it. Bernardo talking to one worker who works at a hotel until he pays and gets key to a room with Genna and Dave. Bernardo opens a door and lets Genna and Dave enter before him. This room has two beds, one desk with a chair, one bathroom, two sinks, small refrigerator, and TV with a dresser. Bernardo and Genna are sharing one bed. Dave takes one bed to sleep with his favorite a purple rabbit toy. Dave wakes up and says, "Dad, I love Bonnie and others. I will go see new friends and new school. I do still missing my friends and school back there."

Bernardo smiles and says, "You will. You can go there anytime you want but you have to do your homework first okay?"

Dave nods and says, "Yes, dad. Good Night and love you." Dave goes to sleep with his toy. Bernardo and Genna get on a bed sleep together.


End file.
